New Stuff
by Rod-Noganeto1
Summary: Sequel to New Students. Follow Ron's adventures on the Valley of Peace as a newly stablished kung fu master and valerous hero along with his friends and new girlfriend
1. Chapter I: Le Petit Prince

Chapoter 1 – Le Petit Prince

It was a nice, snowy day in the Valley of Peace, ever since Ron's last victory over the Croc Bandits, peace became bigger on the Valley of Peace. Bobby's old house has been converted into an hotel even since he mysteriously dissappeared from every sight, even from the Chorh-Ghom Prison's eyes

Ron was sleeping peacefully on Tigress' bed, with her at his side. After Ron and Tigress eventually became a couple, with the addition of her being 5-month pregnant, Ron moved on to Tigress' room and left a vacant post (His room) for another trainee who would wish to become a kung fu warrior. Also, Master Shifu himself approved the relationship and assumed that they will marry in a future

As the sun shined over Tigress' window, Ron gave a grunt of annoyance and slowly woke up while opening his eyes "Damn open window" he muttered as he got up. His pajamas simply consisted of his casual black pants and nothing more. Ron then went over to the window and closed it "Damn you son, damn you snow, too cold, too warm" he cursed "Brrrrr!" he shuddered as he covered his body, feeling cold

Tigress then gave a grunt of annoyance as she turned at Ron's side and opened her eyes "Mornin', Ron"

"Mornin', Ty" Rod sighed

"Why did you clsoed the window? I always enjoy to wake up so i can see the beautiful enviorment" Tigress muttered as she got up, her sleeping vest was like the previous story

"Sorry, hon, but i jsut don't like the sun laughing in front of my face and the cold breeze on my fur" Ron sighed as he went over to the bed and picked up his orange gi before putting it on

"Yeah, but a real kung fu master is indifferent towards the weather" Tigress sighed as she put on her clothes "And besides, us tigers got resistant furs" he added "Haven't heard of polar tigers?"

"I didn't, i don't care, end of discussion, please, i am losing" Ron sighed as Tigress chuckled before kissing him on the cheek "And besdes, i wanna keep you and little Haku warm" he whispered as he kissed Tigress' belly, to which she giggled and felt her baby kick

"Calm down, loverboy, let's get to eat" Tigress smirked as she slightly punched Ron on the arm "A whole day of training awaits us"

"Ow! That hurts!" Ron chuckled mockingly as he pretended that his arm was hurt by Tigress' punch

"Let's just go" Tigress smirked as she and Ron put on their sandals before they left the room

After some minutes, Jarek, Rick, Rhon, Po, Master Shifu, and the rest of the Five plus Tigress and Ron got into the kitchen

"Morning, students" Shifu announced as he was drinking his tea

"Morning, master" everyoen else muttered as they bowed down at Shifu, with Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Rick and Jarek saying it on an annoyed grunt

"How did you slept?" Shifu asked as he took another sip of his tea

"Well" Ron smiled

"Well" Tigress smiled as she slightly looked at Ron

"Well" Viper smiled

"Well" Rhon smiled

"Well" Po smiled

"Awful" Jarek muttered

"Awful" Rick muttered

"Awful" Mantis sighed

"Awful" Crane snorted

"Awful" Monkey sighed"

"5 out of 10" Ron laughed

"What's the matter?" Shifu frowned as he turned to Crane, Mantis, Monkey, Jarek and Rick

"Pure bullshit, that's what happened" Rick snorted "That damn sun is a pain on the a-"

"Got it" Shifu quickly interrupted him "I assume that this also goes for Jarek, Monkey, Mantis and Crane, right?"

"For me? Yeah" Jarek nodded

"Not for us" Monkey growled "God, WE hate single-ship!"

"Jealously" Ron growled "A true kung fu master NEVER concerns about it's love life!"

"Ron" Shifu glared at the new kung fu master "You say what i was supposed to say once more and i'll make you walk up and down the stairs 1 thousand tmes, okay?"

"Yes... master" Ron muttered as he bowed at Shifu

"And for the rest..." Shifu growled as he turned at the annoyed Furious Six members "What Ron said, you don't gotta be annoyed by that, you msut stay professional!"

"I know, master" Crane sighed "But since Ron got here and courted Tigress, we-"

"Whoah Whoah Whoah!" Ron interrupted him with a growl "First of all, i do repeat what did i said... OEN HUNDRED TIMES! And seconds, i didn't courted her, i just only won her love SLOWLY, through, i dunno how i did it, but-"

"ENOUGH!" Shifu growled "This discussion's over! Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Jarek AND Rick will have to train more as a punishment!"

"Awwww!" Monkey, Mantis and Crane whined

"That's not much" Jarek scoffed as Rick nodded

"Well, how about training ALSO in night-time, does that look enough for you?" Shifu growled at the sudden rebel spirit of Jarek

"N-No, master, i am sorry, that's enough" Jarek stuttered

"Slumber" Ron smirked "Jarek's biggest enemy since we-"

"Shut up!" Jarek snarled

"I have to agree with Jarek, Ron, don't laugh at them or else YOU will have to do that night training ALSO!"

"I can do that more easily" Ron smirked

"Ron... don't" Tigress growled as she held Ron's hand and glared him with anger

Ron then sighed in defeat "Okay, i am sorry, master" he muttered

"Okay, now everyone, eat and you'll later train" Shifu muttered as everyone nodded

"Who wants dumplings?" Po asked in a sing-song toen of voice as he prepared everything to cook

"Not me" Ron repleid in the same tone of voice

"Ron ,aren't you gonna eat?" Tigress frowned worriedly. Recently, Ron didn't ate nothing, and when he was hungry, he only ate a small portion

"I am sorry, Tigress, but anorexia is my most trusted friend in my life" Ron muttered

"And that... in Chinese what does it mean?" Jarek shrugged

"THAT I AM NOT HUNGRY!" Ron snarled as he yelled that in Jarek's ear "Gosh, and i thought you were the smartest one in the group!"

"Ow... sorry" Jarek groaned as he held his ear

Just then, Zeng, Shifu's messenger, barged into the palace's kitchen "We've got a BIG problem, master!" he shrieked in terror as he then tripepd down on the ground "Ow!"

"Watch out, the floor's recently polished" Ron joked as everyone else, except for Tigress and Shifu, laughed "Yep, i am a fribbolo" he shrugged with a chuckle as the laughter continued, Shifu then rolled his eyes as he got up and went over to Zeng

"What is it, Zeng?" Shifu asked as he helped Zeng up

"Read this letter!" Zeng repleid as he handed a letter to Shifu "To resume it, Pri-"

"Princess Chunhua's nephew Zan has been captured by the Wu Sisters and held him on a ransom of 1 million gold coins, if that's not paid in the next 5 hours, the Prince will have to 'say good-bye to everyone'" Shifu interrupted Zeng as he was dictating the letter "We are in problems" he sighed

"Ah, come on, it's not THAT bad!" Ron scoffed as he got up

"Ron, a ransom, or 1 million coins, in 5 HOURS!" Zeng growled "Don't you know how hard is to get that money in so less time?!" he shrieked "Not even if we make everyone on this town give money we could raise 1 million gold coins!" he growled as he began to act neurotically "And if we fail, the Emperor will be mad as hell, and we will all be doomed! DOO-"

"OY SHUT UP!" Ron growled "Okay, you convinced me!" he snartled "Can't you stop acting neurotically at least for one day?!" he sneered "I'll go for him! No matter what it takes, no matter hwo danger coems ahead me, only to shut the fuck off you!" he shrieked as he put on a polar winter vest "Just tell the Princess or the Emperor or whoeever you can that is related to them that i'll rescue the kid and bring him back alive, okay?!" he yelled at Zeng

"O-o-okay" Zeng stuttered as he left the Palace running

As for everyone else including Shifu, they were shocked at Ron's demonstration of prue rage, Po even was so distracted that the stove was burning the noddles as hell "Damn, never EVEr make Ron get angry again" Crane cursed

"I am sorry, but this neurotic guy reminds me of an OLD friend i had" Ron apologized as he then drew out a small bag and palced some fake gold coins inside

"So... your plan involves a fake ransom to get in and save him?" Tigress asked

"That's the smart Tigress i know" Rod chuckeld as he hung the bag on him "I'll be here in 5 minutes or so, if Zeng comes early, tell him to wait, and if he comes with the Emperor or the Princezz, tell-"

"Okay, kay, we got it" Jarek interrupted hi m"Just... go!" he yelled as Ron nodded and left the room

* * *

**3 MINUTES LATER**

Ron was already arriving at the Wu Fortress, after a LONG travel, where he had to survive the cold weather, and-

"Okay okay, dude, we've got the point, it was interesting!" Ron growled "Well, not so, this fortress is easy to find due to the darkness surrounding it, and it was too close. And besides, it isn't so cold, i have fur and i am wearing protective and warm clothes, and-"

Just shupt up and continue! Okay, as i was saying, Ron arrived at the Wu Fortress, he then knocked on the door

"I didn't rang the doorbell cuz it didn't had" Rod chuckled as he turned to the reader "Poor people? Knock Knock!" he chuckled

"Wahat?" Rod shrugged

Suddenly, a peephole of the door opened "Who's there?" a female voice asked, it had yellow eyes

"The ransom guy, which the million gold coins" Ron replied "Is the kiddo still alive?"

"Yeah" the voice muttered "Come in" she said as she then closed the peephole, and after some door unlock noises heard from outside, the door finally opened

"Jeez, i know about maximum security, but this is ridiculous" Ron chuckeld as he entered the fortress, with the door closing behind him "Uh... ransom?" he grinned innocently

"Leave the bag in that spot, and i'll show you where's the kid" the ssame voice growled as some lights showed a particular area with a red-painted X on the floor

"Okay" Ron squinted his eyes as he then left the bag on the spot "Now... speaking about the kid-" he smiled, but was then suddenly interrupted when lights apeared into the area, revealing that Ron was stanging in front of a huge cauldron that had acid inside. In front of Ron, there were the notorious Wu sister, Wing and Wan Wu, aiming their crossbows at the kung fu master "Kiddo?" he finished

"You think that your fake money will save him? HA!" Wing smirked

"I am not in the mood to know how did you knew that i had fake money" Ron sighed

"Simple" Wan smirekd "We-"

"I said... not in the mood!" Ron growled

"Okay" Wing growled "Anyways, your gonna die, and you know why?"

"Because... i am a good guy?" Ron grinned

"NO!" Wan snickered "Because you might be an annoyance for our plot to conquer China" she added "Since you defeated the Croc Bandits gang single-handely 5 months ago, we feared that you also could defeat us and our plot that took us 1 year to complete!"

"Well, so much for peace" Ron laughed, he then turned to his side, noticing a bucked that had a peculiar white liquid "What's that? Since i might had one last wish before dying, i wanna know it"

"Oh, you So have honor, right?" Wing smirked "Well, we'll tell you: That liquid that's next to you is our new experimental liquid that can paste things, we call it... Super Glue!"

"What a name" Ron joked "Okay then, i'lll just die, and-" he muttered, then thought fast and jumped behind the bucket before kicking it towards the sisters

"OH SHI-" Wing gasped as she soon swallowed some glue that the bucket had, before falling to the ground, coughing, the bucket then landed in Wan's head

"Son of a-" Wan cried as she began to desperately get the bucket off his head, but it was too late, the glue already got dryed and it got the bucket permanently stuck on Wan's head "Cannot.. .get it off!"

"Live with it" Ron smirked

"HELP!" a child voice could be heard as Ron turned behind him and gasped at what he saw

The kid, Zan, was tied up in a rope that was hanging above the acid cauldron "Don't worry, kiddo, i'll get you outta there!" Ron quickly said as he gave a huge jump and caught Zan on the air just before the rop was cut, Ron then landed on teh ground safely with Zan on his arms "Are you okay, kiddo?"

"Yeah, i think so" Zan muttered "I wanna see my mommy!" he wailed

"Don't worry, your mommy will see you soon" Ron whispered as he got up and walked over to the exit

"Ough... i am gonna die" Wing muttered as she was still coughing,with Win desperately trying to get the bucked off her head

**5 MINUTES LATER**

At the Jade Palace...

"That's it, i am going after him!" Tigress gorwled in determination as she got up from her chair and headed over to the exit and prepared to leave, but Rhon got in front of her

"You gotta give him more time!" Rhon growled

"But he's away for liek 8 minutes, and he said 5!" Tigress growled "I am worried that something happened to him!"

Just then, Ron entered the Jade Palace with Zan on his arms

"RON!" Tigress gasped as she rushed over to hug Ron "Why did it took yo uso long?"

"We slowed down a bit, cuz little Zan wanted to know more from me and my mis-adventures" Ron laughed

"Nice work, Ron" Shifu smiled

"Thanks master" Ron bowed at Shifu

After some minutes of waiting, Zeng arrived back at the Jae Palace with Princess Chunhua at his side "ZAN!" she cried as she rushed over to Zan and hugged him, then turned to Ron "Oh, thank you every much for saving him!"

"Well, another job well done" Ron chuckled

"RON!" a figure yelled as everyone turned to the Palace's door and Ron gasped after seeing the figure


	2. Chapter II: It's Christmas! Sorta

**A/N: Sorry for the LONG wait, i confess i wasn't busy at all, just... a little bit sad, and some stuff happened me today, and... well, let's forget about that and enjoy!**

Chapter II: It's Christmas! Sorta

"I've got something for you, Ron" the figure growled as it placed his hand on his backpack and stepped into the lights, revealing itself to be a white tiger, Rhing, Ron's childhood "Sorta-friend" and now mailman, he was now wearing a mailman uniform

"Oh, i see it's you, Rhing" Ron chuckeld good-naturely as Rhing took off various letters from his backpack

"You know him?" Viper asked as she turned to the kung fu master

"We were sorta-friends a long time ago" Ron laughed "When we were only cubbies"

"Cubbies, so stupid" Rhon chuckled as Tigress elbowed him on the ribs with a glare "OW!"

"So, i see you' work as a mailman now" Ron laughed

"You don't say" Rick replied sarcastically with an eyeroll, to which Viper whipped him on the butt with a glare "OWIE!"

"And those cards are for us?" Ron smiled

"Naaah, they are the new toilet paper" Jarek repleid sarcastically

Monkey, Crane and Mantis then looked at each other "Crane's turn" Monkey smirked as Crane then nodded

"Whatcha gonna do? Peck me?" Jarek smirked as Crane then slapped him across the face with his wing "OWIESUCHI!"

"Word which has no sense" Mantis roleld his eyes

"Anyways, see ya soon" Rhing smiled as he gave the letters to Ron and left "See ya!"

"See ya" Ron smiled, then turned to his letters

Just then, Rick, Rhon and Jarek dashed towards Ron and tackled him to the ground, then began to struggle to take the letters off him "It's for me! My grandma talks to me!" Jarek yelled

"No, momma talks to me!" Rhon growled

"No way, they are for me, from all of my family!"

"ENOUGH!" Shifu growled as the trio then stepped away from Ron, Ron then got up and cleaned the dust off him "You gotta learn to be patient, Ron will give you the cards, in alphabetic order, as it always was" he reprimanded hsi students sternly

"Yes, Master Shifu" the trio sighed as their heads were down

"Okay, one for... Crane" Ron nodded as he handed a letter to Crane

"Yeah! My family had sent me a Holiday letter!" Crane cheered

"One for Jarek" Ron nodded as Jarek quickly snatched the letter from Ron

"Coolio! Mah granny still loves meh!" Jarek cheered as he hugged the letter

"Mantis" Ron smiled as he went over to Mantis, who was on Monkey's shoulder and handed the tiny letter to him

"Thanks" Mantis smiled

"Monkey, you've got one too" Ron nodded as he handed a letter to Monkey

"Thanks" Monkey smiled

"Rick" Ron smiled as he handed a letter to Rick

"Hey, i am first!" Rhon growled as Ron then handed a letter to Rhon

"Calm down, big guy, a letter doesn't matters the love your parents still hhve for you" Ron laughed as he then continued "And now, one last letter, for Viper" he smiled as he handed a letter to Viper

"Thanks" Viper smiled

Just then, everyone opened it's letters as they began to read them "Great Scott! My grandma invited me and another relatives to spend the Winter Feast with them!"

"That's what exactly says in my letter!" Crane gasped

"Mine too!" Rick stuttered

"And mine!" Rhon cheered

"And mine too!" Jarek grinned

"Mine too" Monkey laughed

"And mine" Mantis chuckled

"And mine too" Viper smiled

"What a coincidence" Ron sighed as he sat down on the ground "How could all invite them at the same time?"

"No need to wonder it, Ron" Tigress laughed as she sat next to Ron "It's Winter Feast, everyone must be with it's family" she smiled "I wonder where are your..." she then noticed that Ron was sad, he didn't liked to talk about his dead parents "Oh, sorry" she apologized

"No need to" Ron sighed "And besides, your in the same situation" he smiled "You don't got... wait, you still got Master Shifu" he muttered as he buried his face on his arms

"I am sorry, Ron" Tigress sighed, then smiled "But you still got me"

"And that soon-to-be-born baby" Ron smiled as he petted Tigress' belly gently, ignoring the small cheers that everyone else, except for Shifu, were doing

"Yeah" Tigress purred "It will be a nice girl"

"A boy" Ron smirked

"Let's just not argue about this, okay?" Tigress laughed

"Okay" Ron laughed

"Well, since everyone will be off with their families..." Shifu explained, then looked at the tiger couple "Well, almost everyone" he then turned back to the gang "Since almost everyone will be off with their families, there will be a day off during every day they are with their families" he proclaimed

"Bummer" Ron sighed

"What do ou mean? Don't you wanna spend time with me?" Tigress frowned

"I actually wanted to train all days" Ron sighed "But... oh well, i wanna spend time with you" he purred as he nuzzled her face, causing Tigress to giggle

"Slow down, lovebirds" Rick laughed as Monkey then growled and kicked Rick on the nuts "OWIESUCHILATURIKANOSATUSIMAT ONARIKALOSAAAAAA!" he yelled

"No sense at all" Ron facepalmed, then turned to Po "Dude, is it common to visit your family in the Winter Fest?"

"Yeah, sorta" Po smiled

"And what about the ones who are in the orphanhood?" Ron asked

"In the what?" Monkey asked

"The one's who have no parents at all" Mantis whispered in Monkey's ear, he was still in his shoulder

"Oh" Monkey nodded, remembering Ron's state "Well, Ron, if it's gonna be only for this time, i can let you come with me and spend the Winter Fest with my parents" he offered with a smile

"Really?" Ron smiled, then frowned "No, isn't there something better?" he sighed, to which Monkey growled

"Your rite, mah bro!" Rick chuckled as he approached Ron and placed a hand on his shoulder "You have no reason to spend time with thoe chimpanzees, come with me" he smiled

"Ooh, going into Monkey Business to Dirty rats" Ron joked, to which Rick also growled at him

"Well, now you cannot go with me!" Monkey snarled

"I say the same!" Rick growled

"I don't care!" Ron growled at the two, making them step back in antonishment, he then calmed down "And besides, if it's for this time, you can say, that my parents are... just... simply in their second honeymoon... without me" he sighed

"No" Jarek sighed "My grandma no longer believes in the stork, he already knows about it"

"I am speaking with the Furious, not with the a-holes" Ron growled at Jarek

"Well, well, calm down you two!" Shifu growled, then turned to Jarek, Rick and Rhon "If you two are gonna taunt Ron emrcilessly, then i'll have to pushing you severely after you spend time with your families!" he growled, then turned to Ron "Ron, i know you have no relatives to visit, but that's no excuse to insult and scold everyone" he reprimanded him sternly

"I know, master, and i am sorry, but i just cannot stand this" Ron sighed

"Well" Rick laughed "You can-"

"If your gonna go soon, i suggest you pack and get the hell outta here!" Ron growled, then turned to the Five, except for Tigress "You can pack too, but we are cool, so don't worry" he smiled

"Thanks" Viper, Mantis, Monkey and Crane nodded as they and Rhon, Rick and Jarek headed upstairs for their rooms to pack up

Ron was still growling as hsi hands were shaking, he then clenched his fists, but Tigress suddenly placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "Ron, calm down, i know you don't have anyone, but you still have us" she sighed "We are your family" she offered a small smile

"If this is my family, i wish i was never born at all" Ron sighed as he also headed upstairs for his and Tigress' room to calm down

**1 HOUR LATER**

After everyone packed up, everything was settled. The kung fu gang was on the Palace's doors, with the luggage, along with the Five (Minus Tigress) and Rhon, Rick and Jarek, were on a chart, Rhon was carrying the chart's handles since he was the strongest "Good riddance, everyone, hope you have fun" Ron offered a small smile, but was still shunned about the argument he had earlier

"I say the same" Shifu bowed at the vacationeers "Take care"

"We'll do, Shifu!" Rick cheered in a party-dude tone of voice

"Okay, settled up, let's go" Rhon nodded as he rose the handles and began to drive the chart out of the Palace, heading off the Valley of Peace towards their edestiny, with the rest waving them good-bye before entering the palace again

But Ron then noticed something on the town. There was a section where there were Christmas (Modern-time) ornaments and everything, there was also a throne-like chair and there was an ederly tiger wearing a Santa Claus (Modern-time) disguise, there was a big line of children next to the area, with a small tiger cub sitting on the rhinoceros's lap. There was also a goat disguised as an elf guiding the children towards the Santa impersonator each time a kid's turn end

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ron growled as he dashed towards that area

"It's Master Ron!" a kid from the line cheered as every kid, incluiding the tiger who was on the impersonator's lap, dashed towards Ron and hugged him altogether, knocking him

"Hey kids, yeah yeah, eat vegetables, all that, and you'll grow up to be me" Ron chuckeld nervously as he got up and passed the barrage of kids, then turned to growl at the impersonator as he slowly walked over to him and grabbed him by the scruff of his suit's neck "What do you think your doing with those kids, rapist?" he growled

"Oh hoh-oho, calm down, young man, i was just giving those kids some happiness" the impersonator chuckled nervously while being intimidated by Ron

"With your permission, sir, pelase drop Santa" the goat elf told Ron sternly in an American-like tone of voice

"Who?" Ron growled as he turned at the goat

"If you let him go, i'll explain you everything" the elf sighed as he slowly advanced towards Ron

"Fine" Ron sighed as he slowly dropped the impersonator

"Follow me, i don't must explain this in front of the kids" the goat sighed as he beckoned Ron to follow him to a private place, with Ron sighed as he reluctantly followed

The goat then turned to the kids "Kids, pelase continue in your line, and the one who was with Santa, please sit on his lap again

Once they got in a place out of the kid's vision (And ears), the goat began to explain "Let me introduce myself and us to you. We are from anotehr place in the world, we cannot explain very much, but we become... from the West, and as you can see, we have different beliefs and all"

"I figured it" Ron sighed

"Well, since we have different beliefs, we are also have different thoughts about what you call... Winter Fest" the goat continued

"I fugired it" Ron nodded

"In our place, Winter Fest is called... Christmas" the goat added "And we also have a popular figure, he is called Santa Claus"

"I fig... well, can't say i did" Ron sighed

"Yeah, right" the goat nodded before continued "You'll see, Santa Claus is a man who looks lik that sit" he said as he pointed at the impersonator "But it's from a different race and it's not as ederly as that man"

**(A/N: Yeah, i know that the timeline is before Jesus Christ even got born (Religious topics, not to extend) but i decided to add this as a Christmas plto since it rephlexes Ron's desire to be a child even more. You'll understand)**

"You mean... that's not the true Santa... but an impostor?" Ron rose an eyebrow

"Shhhh!" the goat quickly said as he covered Ron's mouth "Kids cannot hear that that man is fake, cuz in reality, Santa doesn't exists at all, he's only a religious belief and it's on every kid's imagination... in our culture"

"Continue, please" Ron nodded

"Well, as i was saying, Santa Claus is an ederly man who travels all around the world to give presents to each kid all over the world every December 25th" the goat nodded "Each house isn't safe, every kid get a gift, but only if they were good kids, if they were naughty kids, they receive coal" he then turned to Sant, then back to Ron "What we are doing here, is impersonating Santa's workshop, and encouraging children to sit on Santa's lap to hear what those children want for Christmas, but obviously, naughty kids will receive purely coal as i stated before"

"The righteous punishment for a bad kiddo" Ron laughed, but then frowned "Wait, how those kids know who Santa is if-"

"Because, those kdis also come from the place i came" the goat replied "In fact, we are all a tribe of nomads who travel all around the globe in search fro home, teachings, and more important... globalization"

"I know what's that" Ron laughed "But anyways, welcome to the Valley of Peace" he smield good-naturely "I hope you find what you wanted in ehre, China"

"Very thanks, sir" the goat nodded, then turned towards the Santa Claus area again "Now, if yo uexcuse me, i gotta continue my job"

"Wait!" Ron quickly interrupted him

"What?" the goat asked

"Two things" Ron sighed "One: What's your name?"

"My name is John" the goat smiled "And i see your the popular Master Ron kids speak about" he laughed

"The unique one" Ron huffed arrogantly "Now, with the second question: Is it possible that... you know, i can sit on Santa's lap, to... you know, ask what i want for Christmas?" he asked

"Well, i dunno, you are an adult, like 39 years od, i guess" John rubbed the back of his head nervously

"Yeah, i am an adult" Ron sighed "But please can you make me an exception?" he peladed with puppy (Cub this time) eyes

"I dunno" the John sighed "There's no except-" he then looked at Ron and opened his eyes wide when he was that Ron's face turned into a sad frowm and with tears brimming down his eyes, John then sighed "Okay, but with oen condition"

"Tell" Ron smiled

"You don't gotta say anything that this Santa is fake to no kid, understood?" John replied

"Crystal" Ron smiled

"Okay, since the kids idolize you, they might have no problem on leaving them be the first on the line" John nodded as he took off "Follow me" he beckoned him as Ron nodded eagerly and followd John

They then returned to the area as John turned to the kids "Kids, i might have to ask you to leave place to Master Ron, he also wants to ask something for Christmas" he announced as the kids looked at each other

"I didn't knew Master Ron also beleived on Santa" a wolf cub shrugged

"Me neither" a piglet laughed

"Kids, i know he's pretty old for this, but let me tell you something: He had no infancy" John explained

"Oooooh" the kids nodded in understandment

"Then he can be first" the wolf cub giggled

"Yay!" the kids nodded

"Thank you very much, kids, i promise i'll later sign autographs for all of you" Ron smiled as he stepped first on the lien as the kids cheered right after a kid finsihed with Santa

"You may pass, little one" the Santa impersonator chuckeld as he tapped his lap so he could sit, which Ron nodded and went over to Santa before sitting on his la p"Oooh, i see your a little... heavy" he chuckeld as he struggled to mantain his lap up against Ron's eweight

"Yeah, i know, i have a lot of gold coin bags right now, and for that... i am heavy" Ron confessed with a sigh

"Well, no matter" Santa smiled "What do you want for Christmas"

"Well..." Ron muttered as he then let out a big sigh "What i want, it's something that cannot be accomplished"

"What is it?" Santa frowned "World Peace?"

"Nah" Ron sighed "Something less... reachable" he muttered as Santa rose an eyebrow and the kids gathered near Santa and Ron

"Do tell" Santa chuckled

"Well, you see" Ron sighed "The latest Winter Fest i had with my parents, wasn't valuable until now" he muttered "We had pretty fun, and we didn't received gifst or such stuff like that that you have in the West" he explained "Instead, we had a happy family dinner, and i nwo love it"

"What's your point, son?" Santa frowned worriedly

"Well, now i cannot be with my parents anymore" Ron muttered with tears brimming down from his eyes

"Why not?" Santa frowned, then realized itr "Oh, i am so sorry"

"Yeah, and for this... Christmas, i wish i could have AT LEAST ONE final Winter Fest with my parents, that's all i want. I want no gifts or such, because the most valauble thing i hav,e and lost, is my family, i love it so much and they loved me. But now... they are gone" he finished his explanation as the kids began to sob and cry after hearing Ron's sad story

"Well then, young one" Santa sighed "Santa wil do everything on his power to give you that diner, cuz i know you deserve it, you saved Gongmen various times from crime and now you did the same in here. I know your a good tiger and you deserve more than one single Winter Fest dinner" he smiled

"Thanks, Santa, i swear i'll give you everything you want if my wish came true" Ron smiled as he wiped down his tears and got up to elave

"Wait, kid!" Santa laughed "You forgot something"

Ron then checked his stuff in his vest "You tole something from me while i was talking, right?" he muttered

"No no no" Santa laughed as he rummaged into his bag and drew out a classic red-white taffy candy and gave it to Ron "This"

Ron then accepted the candy as he examined it carefully "What's this? A cane?" he then smelled it and licked it "A sweet cane!"

"No no no, it's a candy" Santa laughed "Lick it and eat it, your teeth can stand it" he rhymed

"Funny Santa" Ron chuckled as he then went over to hug Santa, Santa then slowly accepted the gift

"Well, Santa, see ya soon, i gotta train now that my morale is up" Ron chuckled as he roke off from the hug placed the candy inside his vest, then turned to leave, but then saw that Tigress was near them and heard all of the conversation "Oh hey Ty" he chuckled as he then drew out the candy from his vest and handed it to them "Candy?"

"Thanks" Tigress laughed as she accepted the candy "It smells so sweet"

"Yeah" Ron smiled "Lick it and eat it, but if you don't like it, beat it" he rhymed "Well, that's not how Santa told me"

"Ron, if you want a family dinner, why didn't you said so?" Tigress frowned, also making Ron frown

"I dunno" Ron rubbed his back sadly "It's just... that my paren'ts dinner were better, cuz..."

"They were your parents" Tigress nodded "I understand" she added "Well, anytime you wanan speak to me, i'll be in my room meditating" she then walked away towards the palace "See ya"

"See ya" Ron sighed "I guess i'll meditate too, but in my secret place" he said as he walked off

**5 MINUTES LATER, AT THE PEACH TREE**

Ron was meditating calmly, with his eyes closed and all, he then briefly opened hsi eyes and turned to the reader "I know, i know, this isn't secret, but what can i say? It's calm" he chuckled as he then closed his eyes and meditated again

Suddenly, the wind ranged the Peach Tree's branches as one branch then broke off and fell down

"Huh?" Ron asked as he suddenly looked up, he was then hit by two peaches, and finally the branch itself as he then got stunned "Nighty night" he muttered as he fell unconscious

Ron then suddenly woke up in a mysteryous white field, there was nothing in it, just... Ron "Where am i? Is this the Paradise? Am i dead?" he questioned out loud

Just then, a familiar voice chuckled "No no no, your not dead yet, my son" the voice said as a familiar figure materialized in front of Ron

Ron then gasped "You..."

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter III: Visions and Dates

Chapter 3 – Visions and dates

Ron then turned to see a familiar figure, it was no other than Master Oogway himself "Oh, Master Oogway!" he gasped as he instantly bowed at him

"No need to rspect me that much, boy" Oogway laughed "I know i am a respected master and all, but let's not exaggerate"

"Actually, your the GOD of Kung Fu" Ron pointed out while still on his bowing position

"Oh, let's not get arrogant right now" Oogway chuckled

"Well, what am i doing here?" Ron asked as he stood up "Is this the Heaven?"

"Yes it is" Oogway nodded

"Then... i am dead" Ron nodded

"No" Oogway interrupted him "You-"

"Is this the Heaven?" Ron repeated

"Yes"

"Then i am dead"

"No, you-"

"Is this the Hea-"

"Okay okay!" Oogway sighed exasperatedly "I wonder if your that... uh, how to say? Jokester down there, with Shifu"

"Actualy, i am" Ron laughed "But let's not change topic" he smiled "What am i doing here?"

"Well" Oogway smiled "Since you've been a nice boy during these years, incluiding training so hard in Kung Fu and becoming a Master yourself, i decided to give you your most wished dream after you asked it down there in Earth" he explained

"You mean..." Ron gaped in awe "You spied on me when i told that Santa impersonator what i wanted?" he asked as his face soon turned into a glare

"Eh, don't call it spying" Oogway replied nervously "Let's just say... that i over-concerned about you at that moment" he laughed

"Well, i do believe you" Ron shrugged "Now, why am i here?"

"I brought you here, to accomplish your dream" Oogway smiled

"You mean..." Ron gasped "Marry Tigress?!"

"Yeah" Oogway smiled, then frowned "No, not that! That depends on you!"

"Then?" Ron shrugged

"Just follow me" Oogway sighed as he walked away, with Ron following

They soon approached a nearby white pagoda house with red tiles, it also had a tiger logo "Ron, do you remember this place?" Oogway smiled

"Depends" Ron muttered "Is this my..." he then suddenly opened his eyes wide as he remembered "My... my..."

"Yes" Oogway nodded

"My old house!" Ron gasped "When i was a kid, i lived in here! With my parents!" he then dashed towards the door and looked at the tiger logo "Yeah, the Tyger family logo! I remember it, it's the logo we had to represent oru clan, that's it!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, my student" Oogway laughed "You seriously sound liek the Dragon Warrior"

"I am sorry, but i cannot believe this house still exists!" Ron gasped "Wait, if it exists here, it also-"

"Yeah" Oogway nodded "It also exists there, in China" he added "You'll see, when your parents died-"

"My parents live in there?!" Ron gasped

"Yes" Oogway nodded "That's why i brought you here, so you can have at least ONE more Winter Feast dinner with your family"

"Well, i... i dunno what to say, master" Ron stuttered

"Don't say nothing" Oogway laughed "I saw your nice acts towards the Valley of Peace and i wanted to give you as a reward this"

"Well, thanks" Ron smiled

"Let's just get in" Oogway chuckeld "Do you still have the keys"

"Yes" Ron smiled as he drew out soem keys from his pocket, but then stopped "You surely spied on me THAT much" he laughed as Oogway also laughed with a nod. Ron then turned to the front door as he unlocked it and opened it "Let's get in, you might want to join us in the dinner too" he smiled as the two so0on got in

"Hold it right there!" a voice called out as a nearly ederly tiger that had Ron's same fur color and was wearing a servant outfir appeared "You cannot get in" he spoke in an Englihs tone of voice "I cannot beleive how you could even pass the front door"

"I've got my keys" Ron said confusedly "And... i used to live in here"

"So funny, effendi, gotta admit it" the tiger chuckled "But as long as i could know, i don't see you are known to masters Ozu-Mazu and Markia"

"Those are my parent's names!" Ron smiled "You gotta let me in!"

"Excuse me, effendi? Did you said... parents?" the tiger asked, astounded

"Yeah, i am their son, Ron, Ron Tyger!" Ron exclaiemd as he pointed at himself with both hands

"Really?" the tiger rose an eeybrow "Ansewer me this: At which age 'Your parents' met?"

"At the age of 17" Ron repleid with his arms crossed "They wanted to marry at that age, but it was illegal, so they waited 1 year and then got married" he explaiend "10 years later, they've got me"

"Amazing" the tiger gasped "Just how master Ozu-Mazu explaiend to me, you are Ron Tyger, their beloved son!"

"Then, can i pass?" Ron asked

"Of course, effendi!" the tiger smiled "Nice to meet you, my name is Abdul, and i am the Tygers Arabian majordomo"

"Never knew they were THAT rich" Ron laughed, then turned to Oogway, who was confsued at the scene "But anyways, let's go, master" he smiled as Oogway nodded with a smile and they walked off to the dinning room

After they arrived at the dinning room, they were (Or at least, Ron was) astounded to see a big table ready for dinner and all "This..." Ron gaped "This is how i always planned my Winter Feast dinner to be!" he cheered as he dashed towards the table "Look, they also got some glasses and all!" he cheered as he grabbed a glass

"Hey!" a voice yelled as a nearly ederly tiger approached the scene, he was wearing Ron's same clothes but the upper vest was orange, they tiger also had Ron's forehead pattern, but without the diamon on the center "Leave that there, it's not to steal!" he growled as he snatched the glass from Ron and put it back on the table

"Dad, it's me, Ron!" Ron smiled as he poitned at himself

"Impossible" the tiger, now revealed to be Ozu-Mazu, chuckled "If you are my son, then why are you dead?"

"I brought him here" Oogway smiled

"YOU!" Ozu-Mazu growled as he pointed at Oogway harshly "I told you to not to ever come here, you weren't invited!"

"he's Grand Master Oogway, he needs no invitation" Ron laughed

"Shut up, Ron!" Ozu-Mazu yelled "Wa-wait a moment" he gaped as he examiend Ron carefully "Yes, it's you! I do remember that face and that pattern!" he smiled "You are my son! You came here to visit us!" he cheered as he hugged him

"I love you too, dad" Ron smiled as he hugged him back

"Ozu, what's all these screaming?" a female voice called out as a nearly ederly female tiger barged into the room, she was wearing a one-piece black formal dress with rose patterns

"Markia, our Ronnie came here spiritually to see us!" Ozu-Mazu smiled as he approached the female tiger, nwo revealed to be Markia, Ron's mother

"Impossible!" Markai gasped "Ron's still alive! There's no way he could-"

"I brought him here" Oogway smiled

"Are you still gonna repeat that?" Ron grunted in annoyance

"RON!" Markia gasped as she rushed over to Ron and hugged him "My poor baby, you've must been sad all this time we weren't with you" she broke into tears

"Not entirelY" Ron laughed "I was happy in China with my friends, Po and the Furio-"

"Wait wait wait!" Ozu-Mazu interrupted him "Please don't tell me that whle we were dead all time, yo uactually became that old Juju's student?" he growled as Ron nodded sadly

"I am sorry if i dishonored you, dad" Ron sighed "But-"

"Ozu, if he wanted to become a kung fu master himself, then let him be, he's 39 years old now, he can do anything he wants with his life!" Markia reprimanded his husband sternly

"Actually, i am a kung fu master now" Ron smiled

"Really?" Markia gasped "That's wonderful!" she smiled

"I am also a part-time member of the Furious Five, but i decided to keep the name like that" Ron laughed

"Oh, you can tell uss everything while we eat" Markia smiled as she walked over to the kitchen

"Your mother made your favorite meal this year" Ozu-Mazu smiled

"Noodles?" Ron gasped as Ozu-Mazu nodded "Great!"

"Sit down, come on" Ozu-Mazu smiled as Ron nodded and sat on a nearby chair

"Aren't you gonna join us, master?" Ron smiled at the ederly tortoise

"I am sorry, Ron, but i gotta things to do, i just came here to leave you" Oogway sighed as he turned to leave "If you wanna leave, just think it, and you'll wake up again" he smiled as he left the house

"Okay" Ron nodded as he turned to his chopsticks and picked them up "Are we gonna eat alone?"

"Yeah" Ozu-Mazu smiled as he sat down "As the small family we were"

"Awesome" Ron smiled 'Gotdamn Po' he thought harshly

After some minutes, Markia came back with some noodle bowls "So, Ron, how's life there in the living world?" she asked as she placed the bowls in teh table and also sat down

"Cannot complain" Ron laughed "I am a kung fu master, i've got a good girlfriend, and she's expecting a baby" he smiled as Ozu gasped

"Did you heard that, Ozu?! We are gonan be grandparents!" Markia gasped

"Yeah" Ozu smiled "If only w were alive" he sighed as he began to eat, Ron then sighed with a nod as he and Markia did so

"I... i dunno how much time i could be hear now that i remember" Ron sighed as Markia frowned

"Why not much time? We wanted so much to have a long moment with you?" Markia frowned sadly

"Because i gotta things to do" Ron sighed "I was meditating and all, but i think, i am losing hours of training, and..." he then sighed "I don't thin i should be with you"

"WHAT?!" Ozu gasped as he spat his noddled in Ron's face

"Yeah, i msut be with my family there in the Palace, with Shifu, with Po, and... with Tigress" he confessed "They need me, and Tigress needs to be protected until her baby comes out" he muttered "I am sorry, mom and dad, but i think i might have to go, but don't worry, i've got a great dinner with you" he muttered as he stood up and turned to leave

"Ah well" Markia sighed "Good to see you once more, Ronnie" she smiled tenderly

"Yeah, good to see you too" Ron smiled as he went over to hug Markia, then turned at Ozu with a frown, then smiled as he hugged him "Missed you very much, mom and dad" he smiled

"Missed you too" Ozu whispered as he hugged him back

"Well, see ya" Ron smiled as he then left the room

After some minutes, Ron felt a flash of light as he then suddenly woke up, laying next to the Peach Tree, he was also covered in snow and it was a dark night already

"Wh-hwa...?" Ron muttered as he slowly opened his eyes and slowly got up "Damn snow!" he groaned as he quickly cleared the snow off him, then stared at the sky "Damn, i've lost like what? 4 hours of training!" he growled, but then sighed with a smile "But it was worth it" he smiled as he then got up "But oh well" he chuckled "I might ask out Tigress for a night date" he laughed as he then walkedo ff

Meanwhile, in Tigress' room, Tigress was meditating deeply, she was trying to achieve inner peace, she was also thinking about Ron's long absence, which got her concerned the enough to not to be able to achieve it yet "Inner peace, inner peace, inn-" suddenly, someone knocked on the door "Oh, now what?!" she yelled at the door

"Geez" Ron's voice could be heard from the other side "Sorry for annoying your meditation, Ty" he chuckled "But if you wish, i'll come back la-"

Tigress suddenly gasped upon hearing Ron's voice, then quickly stood up, dashed towards the door and opened it "RON!" she squealed as she hugged him "Where had you been?"

"In the same situation as you, meditating" Ron laughed "Too bad didn't achieved... 'thinner pee' as Master Shifu says" he laughed

"It's, 'inner peace', Ron" Tigress chuckled

"Well, what the heck" Ron laughed as he entered the room "Look, i wanted to ask you if we could go out tonight" he smiled as he placed a hand on her back "Only, you, me, the night, and a nice nomad fair that's happening right now in the Valley" he smiled "What do you say?"

"Well" Tigress blushed "I don't think those nomads should see us in public as a couple" she muttered while rubbing her arm "What would they say?"

"Ah, come on, Ty" Ron laughed "We didn't had fun since a long time" he encouraged her "All we, i mean, all i did this time was training and having no fun" he laughed "I mean, i like intense training all time, but now and then i'll wish some fun with my loved ones" he chuckled "And you meditated these months and-"

"Okay, okay, you convinced me!" Tigress chuckled as she spanked him playfully

"Hey!" Ron chuckled as he rubbed her cheek softly "Come on, put on that black dress you used 5 months ago in my latest birthday party" he smirked as he nudged her

"And what will you use?" Tigress frowned as she walked towards her wardrobe and grabbed her black formal dress

"I have my clothing" Ron smirked as he went over to the same drawer and grabbed his orange master gi

"Your orange master gi?" Tigress quipped "I don't think it's very formal at all" she chuckled

"Ah, i'll get over it" Ron chuckled as he took off his classic blue vest and put on his orange gi

"If you say so" Tigress laughed as she was about to take off her vest, but suddenly blushed "Can you wait outside whiel i change?"

"We are a couple, Ty" Ron chuckled "And expecting a baby!" he laughed "There's no need for privacy between us, you can see my body and i can see yours" he explained

"Okay" Tigress laughed "But don't drool very much, i just finished cleaning the room" she smirked as she then took off her vest and pants

Ron then peered at his half-naked girlfriend and began to drool "Never saw your body in a long time" he stuttered "But... you look a little bit fat" he chuckled

Tigress then smirekd as she then turned at Ron and walekd over to him before he slapped him on the face

"OW!" Ron flinched "What was that for?"

"For calling me fat when you already knew that with that baby i gain a few pounds" Tigress sighed "Not funny, Ron"

"Okay, sorry" Ron sighed

"Oh, no prob" Tigress giggled as she kissed him on the slapped cheek to soothe him, making him laugh, she then turned back to her formal dress and put it on "A little bit tight" she chuckled as she rubbed her belly

"And what did i said?" Ron chuckled

"Knock it off, jokester boy" Tigress smirked as she put on her sandals "Shall we go?" she smiled as she offered a hand at him

"Okay, my fair lady" Rod purred as he grabbed her hand and kissed it, making her giggle, Ron then took her hand and they left the room

Meanwhile, Master Shifu was meditating in the training room when Ron and Tigress suddenly walked down the stairs, Shifu then peered at the couple "And may i know where are you going?" he smirked

"Is that... uh..." Ron muttered "We are gonna..."

"Oh, knock it off, Ron, remember that Master Shifu approves of us" Tigress laughed "Right, dadd- i mean, master?"

"Of course, Tigress" Shifu smiled "Just be back here by twelve o' clock and no nasty stuff, okay?"

"Yes... daddy" Ron mocked, making Shifu glare at him "I am sorry, master but in first place, don't you think that twelve o' clock is a VERy early time?" he laughed

"Yes" Shifu nodded "But-"

"AND in second place..." Ron smirked "We are already adults, and i know we shouldn't have sex since Tigress is pregnant, but we are already mature adults and we can do whatever we please" he laughed

"Yeah, but..." Shifu stuttered, then sighed "Oh, alright, just don't get into trouble, okay?"

"Okay, master" Ron adn Tigress nodded in unison as they soon walked off the palace

After some minutes, they were already on the Valley as some nomads were doing their western Christmas usages "Pretty weird thsoe nomads and their... stuff" Ron laughed as Tigress nodded with a chuckle "So... didn't told me which is your favorite color" he smirked "Can i know it?"

Tigress then chuckeld as she leaned to Ron's ear and whispered something, then backed "I know. Weid, eh?" she laughed

"A little" Ron laughed "Which surprises me more, is that you actually have a favorite color"

"Yeah yeah" Tigress laughed as she held hsi hand tightly

"Look, a carnival" Ron laughed as he pointed at a nearby carnival with a merry-go-round pushed by some strong rhinoceros, some games, and some food posts, and there were some lights and stuff

"Oooh, shiny" Tigress chuckled

"Yeah, as shiny as your beauty" Ron purred as he kissed Tiress on the cheeks, making her blush

"Let's just go" Tigress laughed as they waked over to the carnival

"Whatcha wanna do first?" Ron smiled "I bet your hungry"

"Your wrong" Tigress smirked, then noticed one particular accuracy game post that has as a prize some teddy tigers "Hey, those tigers are cute!" she smiled "I want one!"

"You'll ahve one" Ron smirked as he went over to the post and looked at a bull that was in it "How much for a toss?" he smiled

"3 balls, a gold coin" the bull huffed as Ron drew out a bag and took a gold coin from it before saving his bag on his pocket and handed the coin to the bull "Okay then, here are the balls" he smiled as he handed him three wooden balls "You gotta take down those bottles" he instructed him as he pointed at some far crystal bottles that were in the game's range "Behind the line, please"

"There we go" Ron smirked as he then stood behind the line and tossed his first ball, barely missing it "Shoot!" he cursed

"Bad luck, dude" the bull chuckled

Ron then tossed the second ball, this time nearby hitting a single bottle "Sheet!" he cursed

"You need glasses, old man" the bull snickered

"Shut up" Rod muttered under hsi breath as he clutched his third ball tightly as his eyes turned red angry, he then let out a small battle cry as he tossed a ball at the crystal bottles, this time not only pinning them, but breaking them

"No shit!" the bull gasped "There's no way you can win this game, thsoe bottles are glued!" he cursed

"Boton!" Ron growled, then smirked "Now, i wanna that tiger over there, please" he snickered as the bull nodded whiel shaking and grabbed a teddy tiger prize at a side and handed it to Ron "Here's for you" he smled as he handed the teddy to Tigress

"Thanks" Tigress chuckled as she received the teddy and kissed him on the cheek, making Ron blush

"No prob, i'll toss a grenade for you" Ron chuckled

"It'ns it: 'I'll CATCH a greande for you'?" Tigress laughed

"Yeah, whatever" Ron chuckled "I am hungry, wanna something to eat?"

"Okay, maybe some noodles" Tigress smiled

"You read mah mind" Ron chuckeld "Come on, Mr. Ping's noodle shop should be near" he chuckled "Oh, but i páy, eh?"

"Oh no, Ron" Tigress sighed "You already paid for this doll, and i MUST pay for the food at least" she admonished him

"Oh no no no, I pay" Ron smirked

"No, i pay" Tigress sighed

"No, i pay"

"No, i pay"

"No, me"

"No, me"

"No, me!"

"No, ME!"

"No, me, and that's final" Ron sighed "I am sorry, sweetheart, but in a common date, the man must pay"

"I see your a gentleman" Tigress smirked

"Let's ust go" Ron chuckled

They soon arrived Mr. Ping's noodle shop, who was surprisingly open at that night time "Look, Master Tigress and Master Ron together!" a warthog yelled as he pointed at the couple as soon some children dashed towards Ron with some papers and a pen in hand

"Sign us!" a piglet giggled, Ron then chuckled as he grabbed the papers and the pen and began to sign autographs on them

"Oh, Ron, Tigress, glad to see you here!" Mr. Ping exclaimed as he got out of the itchen to greet his favorite customes "How may i serve you?"

"Table for two, please" Ron smiled "I would like some noodle soup" he added

"Me too" Tigress nodded

"I thouhgt you only liked tofu!" Ron chuckled at Tigress

"What?" Tigress chuckled "A girl can change for a boy and vice versa, right?"

"Right" Ron nodded

"Two noodle sousp coming right away!" Po yelled from the kitchen

"Never thought he was in there" Ron shook his head

"What?" Tigress shrugged "In Winter Feast everyone is with their families, right?"

"Right" Ron nodded as he and Tigress sat down in a table

After minutes, their orders came right away as Po approached the two and placed the bowls in front of Ron and Tigress "Glad to see you here, dude" Po smirked at Ron "I see you wanna knock her up, eh?" he teased him

"Aw shut up!" Ron chuckled as he eldbowed him playfully

"Okay, okay" Po chuckled as he entered the kitchen again

Ron then smiled as he grabbed his chopsticks as he began to eat, but Tigress didn't kne how to use the chopsticks at all, Ron then looked at Tigress and chuckled "Don't know how to use them?" he smirked

"Aw, shut up, i do know!" Tigress chuckled as she tried to use the chopsticks, but to no avail "I'm just..."

"Let me teach you" Ron chuckeld as he got up and went over to Tigress before helping ehr with the chopsticks "Okay, like this: You should hold a chopstick like a pencil, hard" he instructed her as he helped her "The another one, with the other fingers, like this"

Tigress then leanred properly how to use the chopsticks and tested them "Oooooh" she breathed in awe "Thanks, Ron" she smiled

"No prob" Ron smiled as he sat down and continued to eat

After some half an hour, they finished their foor "Good one" Ron licked his lips

"I say the same" Tigress chuckled "But it was more pleasing to know how to use thsoe chopsticks" she laughed

"Yeah" Ron nodded, then turned to Mr. Ping, who approached them "How much is everything?"

"Oh, it's free for both of you, loverboys" Mr. Ping chuckled

Ron then glared at Mr. Ping before sighing at Tigress "See why i don't eat very much? I both hate Po's food and eating for free here" he muttered

"I understand" Tigress nodded

Ron then drew out a bag of gold coins and tossed it at Mr. Ping's hand "keep the change, and don't you even give me free food" he sighed "Okay?"

"Okay, Ron, fi that is you wish" Mr. Ping chuckled as he walked off to the kitchen

"I wonder why is he ever happy" Ron muttered as they got up

"I dunno" Tigress shrugged

After a long hour of a LONG date, Ron and Tigress finally arrived back at the Jade Palace "It was a fun date, Ron, i never felt so much amused in a long time" he smiled gratefully

"I say the same" Ron laughed "So much training, and no rest" he smiled

"Now, i wanan go to bed" Tigress yawned

"Me too" Ron also yawned "Let's sleep, tomorrow we might meditate, or train, or something else" he smiled as they were walking the Thousand Steps towards the Palace

They soon entered hte Palace, it was VERY dark "Damn, it makes me be afraid" Ron chuckled nervously

"Be not afraid, Ron, we are kung fu master, we MUST be fearless" Tigress chuckeld as he took Ron's hand "Here, let' me guide you"

"Hey, i have eyes, y'know" Ron laughed "And i am also a tiger who can see in the dark, like you" he chuckled as Tigress rolled her eyes

"Whatever, let's go" Tigress chuckled

They soon arrived at their room as Tigress then closed the door shut "It was a long day, i think we need to rest, specially you" Ron laughed as he took off his gi and placed it on the drawer and sat on the bed

"Yeah, this baby still needs some care" Tigress laughed as she took off her dress and put it on the drawer before closing it, then sat on the bed too as she took off her breast bandages

"Do you have to do taht every time we sleep?" Ron blushed as he was at the verge of nose-bleeding

"I am sorry, but i dunno how i can sleep with some bandages on my chest" Tigress laughed as she fluttered her eyes seductively at him

"Night" Ron smiled as he kissed Tigress on the cheek good night and lay on the bed before covering himself

"Night" Tigress whispered seductively as she kissed him on the back of his head before laying down, hugging Ron from behind and covering both with a mantle

'This was the best day i ever had' Ron thought as he closed his eyes and drifted onto sleep, with Tigress doing the same

**End of Chapter**


End file.
